Cultivation Realms
Cultivation Realms Information True Qi Realm Basic Martial Dao * 1 - 3 Meridians: Initial Realm of True Qi * 4 - 6 Meridians: Intermediate Realm of True Qi (進階真氣境) * 7 - 9 Meridians: Advanced Realm of True Qi (高階真氣境) * 10 - 11 Meridians: True Qi Masters (真氣大師) * 12 Meridians: Supreme True Qi Master Spirit Realm Converting True Qi to Spirit Qi. * Level 1 - 3: Small Spirit Realm (小靈境) * Level 4 - 6: Earth Spirit Realm (地靈境) * Level 7 - 9: Sky Spirit Realm (天靈境) * Half Step Origin Realm: Spirit King (靈王) Origin Realm (元境尊者) To progress from the spirit realm to the origin realm, one has to siphon the essence from their spirit ocean to form an origin infant To truly form a origin infant, not only does one have to raise its spirit ocean, but one also has to practice the arts of the heart. The origin infant needs both consciousness and form. Without consciousness, it’s just a false infant. Only through daily meditation and continual training can one truly form a real origin infant within their bodies. The infant will naturally form in the marvelous instant that consciousness and form unite.” ch. 275 * Level 1 - 3: Minor Origin Realm (小元尊者) * Level 4 - 6: Earth Origin Realm (地元境) * Level 7 - 9: Sky Origin Realm (天元境) Sage Realm (圣道) * Mortal Sage Realm (Level 1 - 3): When one broke through to the mortal sage realm, three flowers would blossom over their heads. * Earth Sage Realm (Level 4 - 6): Golden lotuses would surge out of the ground when one broke through, presenting a most impressive sight. * Sky Sage Realm (Level 7 - 9): Blossoms would rain down from the heavenly maids, the delicate fragrance of a cascade of flowers would travel for hundreds of kilometers. * Sage realm cultivators could live at least fifteen hundred years, Emperor Realm (皇道) * Those at the peak of the emperor realm are hailed great emperor (大帝), with Titled Great Emperor (封號大帝) for those who have two victories over two other Titled cultivators or have four other Titled cultivators vouch for them. * The lifespan of a Great Emperor is at least three thousand years, at most six thousand. If they grasped more profound secrets to life, it was possible that they could even live beyond ten thousand years. * 1st - 3rd Level: Initial Emperor Realm * 4th - 6th Level: Middle Emperor Realm * 7th - 9th Level: Advanced Emperor Realm * Half-Step Great Emperor Great Emperor Realm * Initial Great Emperor * Middle Great Emperor * Advanced Great Emperor * Supreme Great Emperor * Peak Great Emperor * Half-Step Empyrean Empyrean Realm * Empyrean experts were experts that had received affirmation from the heavenly dao. They lived extremely long lives, held empyrean decrees, and were accepted by the heavens. But the empyrean rank was only preparation for the divine realm. It was also called demi-divine. * 1st - 3rd Level: Initial Empyrean Realm * 4th - 6th Level: Middle Empyrean Realm * 7th - 9th Level: Advanced Empyrean Realm * Half-Step Divine Realm Divine Realm * One within the divine realm was someone who had truly passed the heavenly dao’s trials, and they lived as long as the heavens and the earth, shining with the brilliance of the celestial bodies. Only in the divine realm could one be said to have broken the bonds of mundanity. * 1st - 3rd Level: Initial Divine Realm * 4th - 6th Level: Intermediate Divine Realm * 7th - 9th Level: Advanced Divine Realm God King Realm Truly recognized by heavenly dao to become a God. Can be the owner/ruler of a lesser heaven realm or part of the elite force for a greater heaven realm. This stage no longer has sub divisions, however the power level of this stage is truly variant and cultivators with either a nascent or developed realms have a considerable advantage when it comes to ordinary God Kings. Celestial Emperor Realm God King level cultivation base however is owner of a good fortune token symbolizing the acceptance of the greater divine realm under Heavenly Dao. Invincible cultivation base, can easily defeat the strongest God Kings even for someone who has just stepped into the Celestial Emperor realm without any foundation consolidation. They are considered pinnacle existences and rule everything under the Heavens Category:Cultivation